


Fighting? More Like Foreplay

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Gen, Gossip, Mild Language, Professor Alec, Professor Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Simon knows without a doubt in his mind that Professor Bane and Professor Lightwood are sworn enemies. So why the hell does Jace continue to insist otherwise? Twenty bucks says they're fighting not fucking.





	Fighting? More Like Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

Simon leans back in his chair, his arms crossing over his chest. “No, no, no, no, no!”

“Dude,” Jace says, putting his elbows onto the table. “I’m telling you the honest to god truth! They are  _ totally  _ fucking.”

“There’s no way in hell,” Simon says, fiercely. “No. Fucking. Way.”

“Why is the truth so hard to believe?”

Simon rolls his eyes. “Okay. Exhibit one.” Simon stands, grabbing the clipboard from the desk at the front of the room, slamming it down in front of Jace with so much dramatics that Magnus Bane, their art professor would be proud. “Every single day, they sign up for this lecture room while also scribbling out the other’s name.”

Now it’s Jace’s turn to roll his eyes. “Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?”

Clary scrunches up her nose. “Eww.”

“That’s like thinking about my dads having sex,” Simon says with a shudder. 

“But Simon does have a point,” Clary agrees, tapping the sign-up form. “They do fight over this room like cats and dogs. And remember last week when Alec had his class come in here early and take over the room?” 

“Exactly,” Simon says proudly. “Magnus’ face turned so red I thought he might literally explode. You said you had to go have class outside while my history class got to be in here. Alec spent the first fifteen minutes of our lecture gloating about finally defeating the enemy.”

Jace lets out an amused snort. “So?  _ That _ is your proof? That’s nothing.”

“Exhibit two!” Simon declares, taking out his phone and flipping it around to show a picture. “They’ve begun leaving threats on the whiteboard for the other to find!”

The pictures range anywhere from ‘expect the unexpected, darling’ to ‘your ass is mine’ and the worst being ‘I’ll see you in the parking lot’. 

Jace gives him a smug look. “Like I said before. Foreplay.”

“Twenty bucks,” Simon says, staring Jace down. “Twenty bucks says they’re fighting and not fucking. Sworn fucking enemies.”

“You serious right now?”

“As a heart attack.”

Jace smirks before putting his hand out. “You’re on.”

Jace checks the time before nodding towards the window. “It’s two o'clock which means they should just be pulling in. Go check, Lewis.”

Simon tilts his head in question before doing as he’s told. He looks out the lecture room window, down at the parking lot where, just as Jace guessed, Magnus and Alec are pulling in. _ In the same fucking car. _ “No,” he whispers, watching as they laugh together. Magnus leans across the dash, kissing Alec before they both get out, wide smiles across their faces. “What. The actual. Fuck?”

Clary lets out a delighted laugh as Jace demands his money. “How the _ fuck _ could you have guessed that?”

Jace takes out his phone in delight, sliding it over for Simon to see. Simon’s eyes widen as he stares at Magnus and Alec smiling into the camera at their own fucking wedding, Jace smiling at Alec’s side also in a suit. 


End file.
